


Missing Shades

by HsTrAsH (MadamsKK)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Costumes, F/M, Insecurity, Lemon, Love, NSFW, Please Don't Hate Me, Police Uniforms, Smut, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamsKK/pseuds/HsTrAsH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to your birthday party and can't find your crush, Dave, anywhere and so you go home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Shades

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd do a reader/dave this time, just for laughs. Please forgive any spelling errors, I was kinda rushed to publish.

You put on your favorite set of blue heels, your lacy party dress that came to mid-thigh, and curled to edges of your hair prettily. The mirror on the wall let you know how smoking you looked right now, and you winked and blew a kiss to your refliction, then giggled.

Today was your birthday, and your friend Vriska was throwing a party for you. It was at her house, and satrted in 30 minutes. You grabbed your car keys and headed out.

*time skip brought to you by flying mint bunny*

Checking your reflection one last time in the mirror, you decided that you were going to have fun tonight. You desperately hoped that your long time crush, Dave, was there. Vriska surely invited him; she knew about your feelings.

Walking into the house, you were greeted by a loud shout of happy birthday from all of your friends. After thanking them all and chatting for a moment, you looked at the interior of the place. There were streamers everywhere in all of your favorite colors, and a long table had lots of snacks on it. You walked to the punch first after not finding Dave, because there was no way it wasn't spiked yet.

Later on, you played some party games. Someone suggested a round of spin the bottle, but you really didn't want to pay since your crush wasn't here, so you just acted as a supervisor. People started to get very drunk and rowdy, and you were extremely saddened by the lack of humans with mirror shades.

You were going to thank Vriska for throwing the party and bid her goodnight, but by the time you found her she was drunk off her ass and making out with a group of people in the corner that you didn't even recognize. You figured you would just quietly slip out and thank her another day. The presents had already been taken to your house by another friend, so you picked up your purse and shuffled to he door. You were about to walk out when someone touched your shoulder. You turned to meet the red glasses of a certain blind troll.

"Hey, Terezi, I was just leaving-"

"I know what you were doing, but I thought I'd give you a hint: you /really/ want to go straight home now." she said simply.

You cocked your head "What? Why would I want to-"

"Shush, just trust me on this." She giggled a little, bid you happy birthday, then dissappeared back into the crowds.

'Well that as weird.' you thought to yourself. You had planned on going downtown as it wasn't that late, but her message had seemed a bit cryptic, so you decided to just call it a night.

*another time skip 'cause you're just driving and come on that's not what this is about*

You opened the door to your rental house, shut and locked it behind you, then slumped against it. He never showed up. Did he dislike you for some reason? Oh gog...

You pushed your bangs back with one hand, letting it smooth over your scalp before settling back to your side.You pushed off from the door, dropped your purse, and wandered upstairs, leaning heavily on the railing.

Your bedroom was he first door on the left. After fumbling for the light switch and turning it on, you unzipped your dress and finished toeing off your shoes. Just as you had pulled off one sleeve, however, you heard a ruckus downstairs. Was someone beating on the door!?

You grabbed a handy frying pan that you kept for just such purposes, and snuck down the stairs, dress hanging off your shoulder, your hair in a messy bun, and eye makeup smeared from a mysterious moistening. Peeking around the corner and not seeing anything, you stepped int the hallway and accidentally dropped the pan when you felt an arm ariund your waist and a calloused hand over your mouth. You screamed and kicked, all for naught as the definitely male accoster drug you back to the bedroom. He tossed you inside, letting go of you, and shut the door in his wake. You whirled around to defend your self and found none other than Dave himself...and what the fuck was he wearing?!

He wore his usual shades, and he smelled of old spice deliciousness, but thats where normal stopped. His blue button-up shirt had a police badge on it that read 'Striders gotta stride', and he held a baton on his shoulder nonchalantly. The hat on his head was skewed and blond hair ruffled from your struggles, but oh gog it looked hot on him. You turned bright red."D-dave! Uh, hi. Hows it...what is...are..." you trailed off, mind blanking a bit at how attractive he was in his costume. "Why are you here?" You managed eventually. He smirked at you, looking you up and down slowly, violating you with just his eyes. It almost pained you to think of what he'd do if he actually touched you.

He came toward you, you started to retreat on instinct but held your ground even as he got nose to nose with you. He placed a long, slender finger under your chin and lifted it higher than necessary, so you had to strain your eyes to see the taller male. "Coming to say happy birthday to my crush." He said and licked his lips. You melted.

"You...I'm your..." you stuttered in disbelief.

"Ah, a little bird told me you like me back, so I figured I'd give you a bit of a present on your birthday~." He whispered, the way he said 'present' sending electric shivers up your spine.

He planted a soft, lingering, yet passionate kiss on your parted lips, which you returned immediately. He pulled away about an inch, undoing a button on his sirt seductively, then another, until you coud see half of his defined pale muscle underneath. You turned scarlet. Dave put a hand next to your head on the wall and pulled his shirt all the way open, letting it hang untucked from his shoulders.While not the biggest man in the world, he was larger than you, so you instinctively tried to appear submissive as he leaned forward to peck your bottom lip. You whined and parted your lips, trying to kiss him again. He let you, or it felt as though he let you, beause your head came forward to seal it. He slipped your arms out of the top of your dress and you groaned against him.

He chuckled against your lips, murmuring, "Well, isn't someone in trouble?"

You raised an eyebrow.

"It's a crime to be that sexy, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to put your hands up..."

You, obeyed, letting his hands guide your own to a bedpost, where he chained them with a pair of red fuzzy handcuffs.. Testing the give of your bonds, you found that you couldn't move very much. You were a bit trapped.

"Dave why did you-mmph~..." He silenced you with an open mouthed kiss. It was hard to consentrate, hard to even think, when he kissed you. It washed everything away and filled you will a terrible longing and thrill of what might happen next. His tounge stroked yours fondly, and you moaned every now and then into his warm, wet, enticing mouth. He placed his hands on the top of yor dress, pushing it down slowly, stopping when his hands were on your hips. Dave pressed your bodys flush and you accidentally jerked your hips at the contact. He moaned low and wanton into your mouth, then his lips switched to your neck.He leaned down slightly, mouthing from your collar bone to just under your ear, drinking in the soft sounds you made as he moved. His neck was a pale streak, and you put your lips to the crook, sucking softly and interrupted by your own moans periodically. He made a quiet, deep noise, and you couldn't help but wonder if that was /him/ moaning, but your thoughts were cut off by the cold flow of air over your now bared chest.

Leaning down more, he ran the tip of his tongue around a nipple, one hand massaging the opposite breast gently. You groaned, breathy moans coaxed from your throat. Fingers found his hair and tugged slightly. Your mouth could no longer reach his neck, so was freed up to pleasure his auditory sense.

You wanted to see his eyes, wanted to see them look at you and care, smiling just as much as his lips. The shades pressed to your flesh uncomfortably, anyway, and can't feel goof to him either, so you reached down with the intent to snatch them. He jerked away, suddenly closed off and distant, taking steps backwards.

"D-don't do that babe. I have to wear them." he said.

You were very confused, at both the stop of stimulation and his sudden stand-offishness. "Why? They can't be comfortable-"

"Well, they actually are, so there."

"Dave? What's wrong, why are you so defensive about wearing them?" you replied, concerned.

He hesitated, then moved to take them off. "Because I don't want you to hate me."He kept his eyes closed and moved toward you, several emotions flitting over his features. He really was beautiful though. What could make him cover his eyes?

He stopped within 6 inches of your face, and slowly opened his eyes. Wow. So that's why. His eyes, they were a beautiful vibrant red, enticing and enchanting. They had small tears at the corners.

Your breath hitched, and you asked him to uncuff you. He seemed hurt, expecting the worst, but did so anyway. As soon as your wrists were free you threw your arms around his neck, making him stumble back with the force. His hat hit the ground with a dull thud. He wrapped his arms around your waist, hesitant and confused.

You pulled back to look at him again, and noticed that he started to shut his eyes, and had to make them stay open. So many years of hiding his gorgeous eyes made it a habit, and it hurt to your core to see that fear. You put your palms on each side of his face and kissed him long and tender, yet with a deep fire.

You spoke, stopping to place feathery kisses on his eyelids, nose, cheeks, forehead, chin :"You are beautiful...your eyes are amazing...please don't hide them from me...I love them and you...they are perfect...and beautiful...and I love them so..."

You felt him lean into your embrace, and realized the trust and love he must feel toward you to share his secret. He lifts you by your thighs and puts you on your bed, kneeling between your knees and kissing you. His tears had dried up. The sweetest, most loving smile graced his lips when he pulled away, running fingers hrough your hair. Your heart melted at the sight.

He rubbed circles up your inner thigh, moving progressively upwards toward where your legs join. Dave licked at your bottom lip, then stuck his tongue in when you opened for him. He brought your dress and underwear down, standing up briefly to get hem to your ankles then off entirely. You pushed his shirt off his shoulders and fiddled with his belt buckle, but after he removed the former he helped undo he latter and stepped out of his pants, only in his broken-record boxers.  He planted a soft kiss on your cheek as he slipped those down, and you turned bright red, matching his eyes. He chuckled.

"Don't worry babe I'll go slow...at first." We winked then put another peck on your lips. He had you help him roll a condom on, moaning slightly at your touch.

Dave leaned you back, putting your knees in the crooks of his elbows n either side. A tinge of nervousness struck you, but our fears evaporated when you looked into those red orbs. If he trusted you that much, he deserved a bit of faith. You closed your eyes, exhaled, then nodded.

He nudged at your entrance, gentle, then slowly pushed the tip in. Your fingers fisted in the sheets, body stretching to accommodate he invasion. He groaned at how tight and warm and wet you were, telling you that, and continued to go achingly slow inserting himself in you inch by fleshy inch. After a minute, you bucked your hips experimentally, and tiny brethy gasps escaped your lips.

"Da-ve...move~!" you pleaded.

He didn't respond, only pulled out halfway and thrust back in, both of you moaning at the sensation. He repeated this several times, then picked up the pace at your request. His movements went fster and faster. You keened as he hit one spot in you.

"Oh DAVEtheretherethereplease do that againnnn!!"

He obliged, hitting that spot nearly every time, drinking in your screams and moans. He thrust faster, gripping your hips almost painfully, pounding you.

"Oh shit babe I'm c-close, ohhh..."

You couldn't reply because you came at that moment, plunging over the edge and throwing your head back. Seeing you quake pushed his to climax as well, thrusts slowing. He pulled out, discarding the condom, then pulling you into his arms.

Dave brought the blanket onto both of your exhausted forms, cuddling you tightly.

"Mmm...babe, Im just maybe in love with you. Unironically."

You giggled weakly. "Im just maybe in love with you, too."

Take out the 'just maybe' in both comments, and you had the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feed back is always appreciated!


End file.
